MHA: Todoroki's Correction
by FoxiePrincess
Summary: The internal struggle revolving around his powers is something that Todoroki has dealt with for a long time. Midoriya tried to help him but it seems that he also needed some help of a different variety. THIS STORY INVOLVES CORPORAL PUNISHMENT/SPANKING. If that's not your thing, then don't read it. Anonymous reviews flaming the story will be deleted.


It was the end of a peaceful and uneventful day of school; a fact that the students of UA were grateful for given recent, hectic events. The future heroes had been involved in a lot of unexpected combat as of late, combat that they were not currently very well trained for, and so having things be peaceful for a time was a welcome relief. They had in more ways than one proven their merit and willingness to go above and beyond what they were prepared for. And would do so again if the need arose but not having to fight for their lives and the lives of others was still something to be celebrated.

If only a small thing.

When the final bell of the day rang out, signaling the end of classes, the students were quick to leave their classrooms and disperse. The class of 1-A filed out and once they were out in the hallway Midoriya turned to look at Todoroki, who hadn't been involved in the quiet discussion he'd been having with some of his friends. "Hey!" he called out to the dual haired boy with a wave. "We're all gonna hang out after class. You wanna join us Todoroki?" Even as he posed this question, he saw the way that Bakugo scowled but Midoriya opted to ignore that. After all that was basically Bakugo's natural expression anyway and he didn't know what had caused it, whether it was the idea of hanging out with his classmates or the fact that he had opted to invite Todoroki.

Really it was hard to say, there were just so many things that set off the blonde's explosive attitude.

And Midoriya was just used to it at this point.

Hearing Midoriya calling out to him Todoroki turned, giving the other student his attention and listening to what he had to say. After hearing the question Todoroki hesitated for a moment, uncertain of how to respond to that invitation. He wanted to accept and spend time with his classmates when they weren't fighting for their lives, but he knew that he couldn't. "I have something I have to do but… I'll catch up later," Todoroki finally said, making a decision on how best to deal with this situation.

Midoriya blinked a couple of times, wondering what if anything Todoroki had to do. He had the brief thought that this might just be his way of saying no without having to say no but the teenager shrugged that off a moment later. "Alright, we'll be in the common room!" Midoriya announced just so the other teenager would know where to find them if he did decide to join in the fun at some point.

"Hey! IcyHot!" Bakugo suddenly called out, in his usual aggressive tone. "This 'something you gotta do' isn't a meeting with Aizawa is it?"

Todoroki looked confused while Midoriya suddenly blushed, for no reason as far as the other students could tell.

Which served to confuse the other teenagers.

"Um…no," Todoroki replied with a shake of his head, just as confused about this as everyone else seemed to be.

"Oh," was all that Bakugo said to this.

Which only added to the confusion.

Midoriya seemed to know something but he didn't speak up about it. And no one seemed keen to ask any questions, so it was left as just an unspoken look. A knowing look from Midoriya, directed at Bakugo, and a look that promised immediate pain if he said anything about it from Bakugo, directed at Midoriya. None of the others had a clue what was going on between these two but everyone had of course picked up on the fact that Midoriya and Bakugo had a history and so they collectively opted to attribute this silent exchange to that and move on.

That seemed like the safest option for all involved.

Todoroki was still somewhat curious about that little exchange, but he didn't really have time to question it or else he was going to be late for his meeting. He didn't have any idea what the meeting was about, he had simply been told where to be and when to be there, and admittedly he was both curious and confused. Perhaps even a little bit nervous. As he made his way toward the teacher's lounge, which he felt was a rather odd place for a meeting, Todoroki racked his brain, trying to think of anything he might have done that would warrant a meeting with his teacher.

He couldn't come up with anything.

At least not anything that hadn't already been addressed in some form or another.

Still trying to figure out what could have prompted this Todoroki reached his destination almost on auto-pilot. When he reached the designated meeting place, he reached a hand up and knocked on the door, stepping to the side and waiting for acknowledgement. He could have just walked in, he doubted that the door was locked, but Todoroki opted instead to wait for permission to enter.

"Come in!"

Even muted as it was because the door was closed Todoroki would recognize that voice anywhere. It had a certain volume to it that pierced all the barriers that would normally prevent sound from escaping. Not a super power such as the one that Present Mic possessed but instead something different but no less powerful in its own right.

After going through his actions for the past few days one final time and coming up empty, Todoroki opened the door and stepped into the teacher's lounge. The room was empty save for one figure standing in the center of the room. Granted All Might was… well All Might and he took up a large amount of space on his own.

"Welcome young man!" All Might said in his usual enthusiastic manner, his gaze shifting to focus on Todoroki as the teenager entered the room. "Close the door," he added, gesturing toward the door and indicating that Todoroki should close it before entering the room proper. The smile that was basically his trademark was plastered all over his face as the number one hero focused his gaze on Todoroki.

Still unsure of what was going on Todoroki none the less nodded his head and moved to close the door before once again turning to look up at All Might. "You wanted to see me?" he questioned, knowing that was an unnecessary question, seeing as All Might had been the one to tell him to come, but he couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"That's right," All Might confirmed, gesturing for Todoroki to come closer.

Obeying the unspoken summons Todoroki made his way across the room and came to stand closer to the man. He was within arm's reach, but he had opted to leave a respectful space between them. Rather than getting too up close and personal with All Might, which would be intimidating in any situation if only because of his sheer size.

Once Todoroki was standing in front of him All Might gazed down at the youth and forced a more serious expression on his face. A difficult feat for him as his natural expression was a huge, ear to ear smile. Even as he attempted to force his features into an expression they were unaccustomed to taking on All Might's mind drifted back to the conversation that had led him to this point.

The meeting with Aizawa had been initiated because he had been concerned for Midoriya, whom he knew Aizawa had punished. This knowledge had prompted the blonde hero to seek out his colleague once the chastisement was complete to ask how Midoriya was doing. This question gained a rather annoyed response from the perpetually sleep deprived Aizawa and also seemed to open the door for a conversation that took All Might by surprise. Aizawa had first informed him that there was another among the class of 1-A who needed a lesson, which wasn't a shock, and had then proceeded to state that he should be the one to handle it.

Not something that All Might had been expecting and not something that he felt he was prepared for.

Even so he didn't outright refuse and instead sat down to have a conversation with Aizawa in which the other teacher had outlined the needs of the student in question, one Shoto Todoroki, and then explained why All Might was the better candidate to take care of it. The explanation didn't one hundred percent convince All Might that this was the right course of action and he'd simply said that he would think about it.

And think about it he did, while at the same time observing both Midoriya as well as Bakugo. He knew that both had been on the receiving end of Aizawa's method of discipline and he couldn't deny the fact that there seemed to be improvements from both. Which did serve to lend some credibility to Aizawa's methods. All Might was still reluctant to a degree but decided to trust Aizawa's judgement call on this one and attempt to help Todoroki with the issues that had been pointed out to him.

This lapse in focus was brief and after mentally recounting what had led him to this point All Might once again focused his attention on the here and now, his gaze going to the boy who was still standing in front of him. Clearing his throat, he again attempted to force his features into a stern expression, the blonde attempting to channel Aizawa in order to pull this off.

He failed.

Even so All Might pressed on.

"Young man, we need to have a serious talk," All Might started, keeping his gaze locked on Todoroki while at the same time going over the things that he and Aizawa had discussed. "You are not living up to your full potential and not only are your actions detrimental, but they are completely voluntary. Which makes them that much worse! While your classmates are giving their all, striving to be better and pushing themselves to their limits and beyond, you are WILLFULLY holding back. You are still denying and suppressing part of your power and that is unacceptable for a hero! You need to let go of your animosity toward it. It is your power, you need to accept that, embrace it, and own it! No one can make that change for you but it's my duty as your teacher to guide you toward that self-acceptance. These powers are yours, no one else's, and you need to acknowledge that and push yourself to unlock its full potential rather than trying to stifle it. You could do so much more if you would just accept yourself as you are!" At first All Might had been reluctant to do this but as he lectured the boy, he began to pick up steam as well as to realize that this was truly what Todoroki needed.

He needed a wakeup call and he needed to be pushed to embrace that part of himself that he was fighting.

Todoroki was startled as All Might said that they needed to talk and then launched into a very long winded, in his opinion anyway, lecture about how he was fighting against his powers. A very sore subject for Todoroki, as was emphasized by the way that he winced as All Might said that they were his powers. That was true and Todoroki knew that, but it was hard for him to reconcile that fact when he was constantly thinking about where the part of his powers that he denied came from.

The father that was in his opinion a bastard.

"I know… I know you're right," Todoroki finally said, his gaze going to All Might for a moment before shifting away. He didn't focus on the ground, his posture wasn't as meek or submissive as one of the others' might have been in a similar position, but he did acknowledge that he knew the blonde hero was speaking the truth. The words from All Might were along the same lines as what Midoriya had said to him during the sports festival. He had known they were true then and he knew that remained the case and yet still he was reluctant.

"Then stop fighting against them," All Might spoke up immediately when Todoroki acknowledged the truth of his lecturing words. "Use ALL of your powers! Hold nothing back!"

"It's hard," the teenager said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Part of being a hero is overcoming adversity and doing what you need to do, young man!" All Might said, not seeming to take Todoroki's words as a valid excuse. Regardless of whether or not it was hard it was something that the young hero in training needed to do.

Sooner rather than later.

Mismatched eyes raised to meet All Might's gaze, Todoroki not sure of what he could say in this instance and as a result opting for silence. Even in the absence of words coming from his lips the teenager's mind was a blur of activity, Todoroki once again going over in his head the little speech that Midoriya had given to him during the sports festival. It had been unexpected then but now it seemed that the other teenager wasn't the only one who shared those points of view.

Because here he was being lectured by All Might.

The hero that he'd been groomed practically his entire life to best.

It was surreal.

"Nothing to say to that?" All Might questioned when it became apparent that Todoroki wasn't going to respond to the words that he'd offered up. His piercing gaze had remained locked on the youth during the entirety of this exchange and nothing about that seemed as if it were going to change soon.

"What can I say?" Todoroki finally asked, after taking a bit more time to process what was going on. "I'll try to do better in the future…" Todoroki's words trailed off at this point even as he was filled with self-doubt. He wasn't even sure that he could do better… there were still all of those nagging thoughts in the back of his mind. Could he really forget the origins of his powers enough to use the fire? Would he be able to reconcile that knowledge with the knowledge that people, including his teammates, could suffer due to his refusal?

With all these thoughts swirling around in his head Todoroki zoned out for a brief time.

Before being brought back to the here and now by All Might's booming voice.

"If you are having trouble young man then I will help you!" the blonde professional hero stated or proclaimed rather. He noticed the way that this seemed to jar Todoroki out of his thoughts but didn't comment on that. He was completely focused on the task that Aizawa had given him previously. He hadn't agreed with it at the time and had been reluctant right up to the point where this conversation had begun but after speaking with Todoroki he agreed with his colleague. Something needed to be done and if this was what it took to get Todoroki to embrace his powers and live up to his full potential then it was All Might's duty to see it through to the end.

"Help?" Todoroki repeated, his voice holding a note of question even as he gave the man a confused look. He had no idea how All Might thought he was going to help with something like this, a fact that was evident in his expression. A couple of possibilities popped into his head but all of them seemed unlikely and were dismissed almost immediately.

"By giving you a spanking!" All Might unabashedly proclaimed.

Todoroki's eyes widened and he could immediately feel his face heating up with a flush. "Um…uh…excuse me sir?" he questioned, thinking that he must have misheard or straight up imagined that. There was no way that All Might had just said that he would help him by giving him a spanking. Why his mind would conjure up such a hallucination was a mystery to him but still Todoroki knew, or at least thought he knew, that it wasn't possibly what the man had said.

"Yes, young man, I am going to give you a spanking," All Might said, his tone not changing from what it had been the first time he had made this announcement. "You have knowingly put not only yourself but also your classmates at risk with your refusal to accept your full power and work on strengthening it. That is something that I simply cannot tolerate." Even as he said this All Might walked across the room and grabbed a chair that was off to the side, the large blonde lifting it up and carrying it to the center of the room, where he placed it down with an audible thud.

Todoroki's eyes followed All Might's movement across the room, the teenager getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as this scene unfolded in front of him.

He was still trying to be in denial, trying to maintain that this wasn't happening.

But such denial was getting progressively more difficult.

After placing the chair where he wanted it, in the very center of the room, All Might once again focused his gaze on Todoroki. "Now young man, come here," All Might ordered, making a 'come hither' motion with his finger even as he spoke, adding more emphasis to the order. And there could be no doubt that it was an order, the teacher's tone had turned slightly stern as he spoke those fateful words.

Words that made Todoroki's stomach drop.

He couldn't believe that this was happening and even as he tried to come to terms with the finality of it he could feel the heat in his face getting a bit more intense.

This was just embarrassing.

There was some hesitance to Todoroki's movements, the teenager clearly didn't want to obey this summons, but he wasn't enough of a brat to outright refuse. So, while he wasn't being quick about it the boy did walk over to the spot where All Might was now standing beside the chair. "You don't have to do this," Todoroki said as he came to a stop in front of his teacher. "It's not necessary… I know that I have to do better."

"You know what your faults are, but you lack the motivation to change them," All Might stated as he gazed down at the teenager. "I'm going to give you the necessary motivation to improve yourself and to truly make an effort to change these things that we have discussed."

"I don't want this kind of motivation," Todoroki said, or rather complained.

Maybe even whined.

"There are a lot of things in life that we need but do not necessarily want," All Might countered, seemingly not able to be dissuaded from this course of action. This was a far cry from the way that he had responded when Aizawa had first talked to him about it but it seemed that the blonde had found his resolve in this regard.

It was clear by the expression on his face that there were so many things that Todoroki wanted to say, his desire to protest was evident.

And All Might was aware of this.

He wasn't going to hold that against the teenager, it was a natural response after all. No one in this position would be happy about it and he would never expect such. He didn't want to give the teenager the opportunity to get himself worked up over it however, after hearing how Bakugo had responded to Aizawa's method of discipline. All Might didn't think that Todoroki would go to those extremes to get out of this, but it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that he might fight against the punishment if given the chance to compose himself enough to consider that option. Unlike Bakugo it wasn't his natural response to things, but it was still a distinct opportunity.

Hence why All Might wanted to get on with things before that option entered Todoroki's mind.

"Young Todoroki, I want you to pull your pants and underwear down," All Might said, once again doing his best to make his voice sound stern and authoritative. This was easier to accomplish when he was speaking to villains, but he managed it decently well if not perfectly.

Hearing those words made Todoroki want to sink into the floor and disappear.

"Do…do I really have to do that?" Todoroki questioned, his face flushing profusely. The boy was unable to make eye contact with All Might as he asked this question and he felt as if his face were on fire in this moment.

"Yes!" All Might instantly replied, no hesitation whatsoever in his tone. "It's clear that self-discipline is what you lack so we're going to work on that while taking care of this." Even as he said this All Might made a hand gesture to indicate that he was waiting for Todoroki to obey the order that he had given.

As if it wasn't bad enough that he was going to be spanked, All Might wanted him to go through the humiliation of taking down his own clothes. Todoroki couldn't believe that things had devolved into this, the teenager fidgeting with the waistband of his pants as he debated whether he wanted to comply. The fight or flight response was waging war against his better judgement at this point, Todoroki going over in his mind the many ways that he could potentially get out of it.

Fortunately, his better judgement won out in the end.

After much internal struggle Todoroki slowly tugged his pants and underwear down in one motion, tugging them to mid-thigh and then blushing a bright red as he used his hands to preserve his modesty.

All Might stood by patiently and waited to see what the boy was going to do, whether he was going to comply or else make his situation worse by struggling and fighting the inevitable. It seemed that the teenager had a good head on his shoulders as Todoroki made the right choice and obeyed the order to bare himself. "Good," All Might praised, the blonde hero reaching over and wrapping one massive arm around Todoroki's waist. In the same motion he raised one of his legs, placing his foot firmly on the chair and then depositing the blushing teenager over his thigh.

"Grab the back of the chair and hold on to that young Todoroki," All Might instructed as he shifted the teenager's position slightly, making sure that he had Todoroki's bottom in the optimal position for the punishment he was going to administer.

A soft groan left Todoroki's lips as he found himself hoisted over All Might's leg and was then told to grab the back of the chair the blonde hero was currently propping his foot up on. He might have wanted to protest this order as well but the position he was currently in felt somewhat precarious to Todoroki and after a moment he decided that compliance would likely help him feel a bit more stable. It was that thought more than anything else that spurred him on, Todoroki reaching out and grasping the back of the chair with both of his hands. The tips of his fingers practically turned white with how hard he was gripping that chair, his gaze focused straight ahead as he tried to brace himself for what he knew was coming.

Key word there being tried.

After taking some time to adequately position the teenager over his leg All Might said, "Try to keep in mind the reasons for this." Again, his tone was firm, but it wasn't unkind, the man simply wishing for the message to sink in. Otherwise what he was doing would be completely without a point and that was the last thing that the blonde hero wanted.

This was meant to teach a lesson.

"I understand," Todoroki said in a quiet and somewhat strained tone of voice, the teenager ducking his head and trying to hide just how embarrassed he currently was. This position made him feel incredibly vulnerable and exposed, neither of which was pleasant so to have them compiled in this manner was almost more than he could bare. Or so he was dramatically thinking as he waited for the inevitable, still attempting to brace himself for it.

Try as he might to brace, Todoroki was not even close to prepared for that first swat.

Raising his arm to about shoulder height All Might only paused for a moment before sending his palm crashing into Todoroki's tender bottom. Like the rest of the hero All Might's hand was massive and of course it made quite the impact, the flesh of Todoroki's bottom flattening with the impact before bouncing back as All Might pulled his hand away. In perfect synchronization with the swat came a yelp from the teenager, Todoroki's grip on the back of the chair growing even tighter in this moment.

"Agh!"

Todoroki couldn't believe how much that had hurt!

Honestly, he should not have been as surprised as he was given the fact that All Might's hands were massive but somehow the sting that was left in the wake of the man's hand connecting with his flesh managed to surprise him.

Unlike the others who had been in similar positions, albeit with a different teacher, Todoroki didn't seem to be making any attempts to conceal his reactions.

This came as something of a surprise to All Might, but he was glad to see that the teenager was reacting because that made his job easier while at the same time helping to ensure that he wouldn't take the punishment farther than was strictly necessary. The blonde hero had every intention of keeping a close eye both on the boy's reactions as well as the state of his backside, so that he would know just when it was time to bring these punitive measures to an end.

Had the thought crossed his mind then it's highly likely that Todoroki would have at least made some semblance of attempt at hiding his emotions. Unfortunately, there were too many other things bouncing around in his head for this thought to ever enter it. Chief among those was the question of whether he could rid himself of the thoughts that were preventing him from tapping into his full potential. Regardless of the answer to that question Todoroki was at least finding a new resolve to try in response to this punishment.

Which was of course the point of it.

Continuing to keep an eye on the reactions of the teenager that was currently draped over his thigh All Might continued to bring his palm down firmly on that slightly wiggling backside. He knew that the wiggling was just a reaction to the pain and not an attempt at escape and so he didn't say anything about it. After all he was still effortlessly keeping the teenager over his thigh, so it wasn't as if it was an issue for him. He may not be the same as he once was, but he was still more than a match for a scrawny hero in training who wasn't fighting him and was instead just reacting to the pain that he was inflicting. The sound of flesh impacting with flesh seemed to almost echo in the room as swat after swat rained down upon Todoroki's unprotected and rapidly pinkening backside. All Might was taking great care to make sure that he covered every inch of Todoroki's bottom, evenly distributing both the color and the sting.

The swats were spaced out enough that the sting of one did not blend in with the sting from the previous, the teenager instead feeling each of them separately and fully.

Much to his chagrin.

The thought of using his ice powers to dull the pain in his backside did enter Todoroki's mind however he quickly shoved that thought aside. He could do it and no doubt it would help but he had the distinct feeling that All Might would not appreciate that move on his part. And in his current position Todoroki was smart enough to know that doing something that the blonde hero would frown upon was not a good idea and not in his best interests.

"I hope in the future you take my words to heart young man," All Might said as he continued to lay down firm swats to Todoroki's backside. He wasn't doing as much lecturing as he could have but felt that the teenager would still get the message loud and clear.

After several minutes spent thoroughly warming the bottom that was over his thigh All Might paused, the blonde hero taking in the state of Todoroki's backside as well as his current reactions to the punishment. His bottom was a dark pink, nearing red, and the teenager was sniffling softly and had a few tears trailing down his face. He was feeling this punishment, but All Might thought that he could make a bigger impression on his student.

With that thought All Might used his free hand, the hand that had previously been making an impression on Todoroki's bottom, to first unbuckle his belt and then pull it through the loops of his pants.

Todoroki heard what the teacher was doing and felt his flushed face pale slightly. "Wh-what are you doing?" Todoroki questioned, his voice quiet and somewhat strained.

"I intend to make sure that this is a lesson that sticks with you, young Todoroki," All Might said in response to the question that was posed to him. Even as he said this the blonde hero doubled the belt up in his hand and lightly tapped it against his student's already warmed bottom.

The thought that things couldn't get worse had actually entered into Todoroki's mind at some point and now he was internally cursing himself for having such a thought.

Because they had just gotten worse.

How much worse he wasn't certain but without a doubt worse.

The feel of that leather pressing against his bottom, even though it was light, caused Todoroki to attempt to curl away from the implement. An impossible goal considering there was nowhere for him to go but he made the attempt none the less. "It's already sticking… you don't have to," Todoroki said in a somewhat sad voice.

That sad tone was actually painful for All Might, albeit emotionally so, and he almost lost his resolve in that moment. He probably would have backed out of this whole thing at this point were it not for the image of Aizawa that appeared in his mind. All it took to cement the blonde hero's resolve was to imagine Aizawa lecturing him for shirking his duties and not going through with things fully. Ironic considering that was what he was currently punishing Todoroki for and that irony was not lost upon the man.

"I do have to young man," All Might stated, the man drawing the belt back and then letting it fly.

The sound of the leather striking flesh was louder than the sound of flesh on flesh had bee, or at least that was the way that it seemed to both those in the room. All Might winced slightly at the sound while Todoroki issued a loud yelp as he felt that line of fire paint itself across his bottom. The leather left a red line in its wake, darkening he flesh where it had struck.

Todoroki's grip on the back of the chair increased at this point, his knuckles turning white as a result. In this instance it was probably a good thing that super strength wasn't his quirk or else he likely would have splintered this chair with the death grip that he currently had on it.

All Might briefly paused, examining the mark that the belt had left on the teenager's bottom, and then he decided that it wasn't too harsh. It was a painful looking mark, but it wasn't more than he felt that the youth deserved. Having reached this conclusion All Might once again raised the belt, the blonde starting to slowly stripe the two-toned teenager down his bottom and to his upper thighs. Naturally the licks that fell on the more sensitive skin of Todoroki's thighs gained louder yelps from the youth.

After finishing up the first set, delivering the licks slowly and with deliberation, All Might paused to once again assess the 'damage' that he had done. There were angry red marks all the way down the teenager's bottom and Todoroki was now crying hard. The two-toned youth looked beyond miserable at this point and All Might felt that the message had been sufficiently relayed. With this thought All Might tossed the belt over onto a couch that was nearby, having decided to forgo the difficulty of attempting to put it back on while he still had the teenager over his thigh.

"It's okay young Todoroki," All Might said, his voice having switched from stern to soothing. "It's over now and you're forgiven. I only want the best for you and I know that you can be a formidable hero, you just have to apply yourself more and keep in mind that you have more powers than those that you rely so heavily upon."

Unable to speak currently Todoroki nodded his head to show that he'd heard those words from his teacher.

And he was without a doubt going to be remembering this experience.

The intent to give him a wake-up call had succeeded, and Todoroki would likely think back on this experience the next time that he was practicing with his powers.

For the moment he was just trying to get himself back under control so that he could stop acting like a little kid. At least that was how he felt that he was acting, not knowing that a couple of his classmates had already been in this position nor that even Bakugo had given in to his emotions in the end.

All Might gave Todoroki some time to pull himself together to a degree before he carefully helped the teenager back up to stand on his own two feet. He didn't leave him standing for long however, the hero taking his foot down from the chair and then sitting down on it, pulling Todoroki to sit on his lap. He was at least careful to angle the boy so that his sore bottom wouldn't come into contact with anything since that would cause further pain. All Might felt a stab of guilt as he focused his gaze on the upset youth, the hero reminding himself that it had been both earned and necessary.

That was hard but he kept repeating that in his head.

"It's alright now young man," All Might said quietly as he held the teenager on his lap. Unlike Aizawa he was a bit more open to the comfort aspect of this whole thing. It would probably have been more natural for him were he dealing with his own protégé rather than Todoroki but he was still aware that Todoroki would need to know that all was forgiven now that the punishment was over. So that was what he was trying to give to the boy, in the form of after care and comfort.

"I promise…I'll do better sir," Todoroki managed to say in a quiet voice after a few more minutes spent trying to get his emotions back under his own control. He was still sniffling, and his face was flushed, due both to embarrassment and the crying that he had done, but at least he was able to speak in a manner that could be comprehended.

"I know you will," All Might said with a nod of his head. As he spoke All Might lightly rubbed Todoroki's back, waiting for the boy to make the move and get up, not wanting to rush him.

It took nearly ten minutes, but Todoroki finally managed to get himself composed once again, at which point he realized that not only was he still sitting on All Might's lap, but he was also still bare-bottomed. The teenager had to stifle a squeak as he made this realization, Todoroki quickly getting to his feet and scrambling to fix his clothes. A hiss escaped his lips as he felt the fabric brushing against his sore bottom however he ignored that and finished righting his clothes.

"Is…is there anything else?" Todoroki sheepishly asked, not able to meet All Might's gaze at this point. This was a temporary thing and would fade along with his embarrassment and soreness but right now his emotions were still rather raw, and this was his way of dealing with that.

"No, you can go young Todoroki," All Might said, thinking that being with his friends might be the best thing for him after the experience he'd just had. If the teenager would go and spend time with him, there was a very real chance that Todoroki would avoid them out of embarrassment.

That was a choice he was going to have to make.

Todoroki nodded his head, still not looking at All Might, and then he turned and made a hasty retreat from the teacher's lounge. Even as he was making his escape Todoroki's thoughts did drift back to the earlier invitation that he'd received from Midoriya. He'd told his classmates that he would join them later but after everything he'd dealt with Todoroki was no longer interested. He wasn't going to be able to sit down without squirming, that much he could tell simply by how sore he currently was, and he did not want to run the risk of any of them getting suspicious and questioning him.

Those would be questions that he would not want to answer.

So, avoidance was his only real option.

"I'll just… maybe I'll go visit Mom…" Todoroki mumbled as he walked down the hallway, away from the teacher's lounge. "She won't notice…" At least he didn't think that she would notice that there was anything out of the ordinary with him. After a moment of contemplation, he decided that the slight risk that she might notice was worth it in the long run. Feeling a bit better about the situation in general Todoroki set off for his destination.

A new determination to become the best hero that he could be forged in his mind.

Regardless of what he had to come to terms with in order to be able to do this.

"I can do this… I have to do this," Todoroki murmured to himself, clenching his right hand into a fist and nodding his head. He was going to do it, no ifs ands or buts about it.


End file.
